Raiz
Raiz is a Toa of Rahi who fought in the past as a member of the Toa team that protects the Princess' Island, and continues to fight into the present day as second in command. Biography Raiz became a Toa at an unknown time and hailed from an unknown island. At some point he arrived on the Princess' Island and joined the Toa team there. ''Parallels Raiz continued to serve the team, fighting as a wildcard and berserker who lived only to fight. He continued to help hunt for Xalcak, and fought Strievers on many occasions. One night, he encountered the Island Defense for the first time, because of Yuli and Ryza. He was later sent with others to fight in different locations against Strievers. When the Island Defense was brought up, and their issues with the populace, he sided with Rakis about killing the Matoran soldiers. Veran forbade it, however. When the team went to the Dunes of Sorrow, he was able to kill a Striever ambushing the team, alongside Veran and Sigil. He wanted more, which were soon flushed out by Clasis. When more continued to appear, Raiz got the fight he desired. When Veran split the team up, Raiz went with Sigil. When it was over, nobody found anything. Veran stated they would return to the villages and rescue as many Matoran as possible on constant patrol, in order to limit the use of Island Defense for the sake of the Matoran. Clasis suggested splitting up to cover more ground, but Veran shot it down, in case Xalcak attacked. He said they would cycle around the island and hit every village, as they didn't want to outright oust Island Defense, which could cause a fight to occur and lives to be lost on the Matoran end. After a week of patrols, they noticed construction going up around the island. Clasis reported that it was Sion's doing. Atel asked Veran what they should do. Veran pondered if it was for the betterment of the island, or not, and decided to keep moving, and if they would find Sion, question him. Some time later, they found Hark after being defeated by Xalcak. Raiz scouted, but didn't see the enemy. He was sent out to continue scouting. When an attack occurred at the bridge, Clasis used his blade and Magma powers to try to keep them contained. The rest of the team soon arrived to help him in his losing fight. They all used their powers and skills to regroup, and then added all of their skills together to level the rest of the threat, bar a handful of enemies. Xalcak melted up from the bridge at this point to oppose them. Xalcak attacked by manipulating the bridge, intending to impale the group. Hark was stabbed while Sigil protected them as best he could with his Gravity powers. The two leaders rushed to fight Xalcak while Atel tried to help Hark, but Xalcak proved too strong for them. Raiz tried to join in the fight, but was rendered unconscious from a blow from the bridge. They continued to throw what they could at Xalcak, destroying chunks of the bridge, but his powers were allowing him to escape. Checking on Hark, they found that he would live; Xalcak missed major organs. Seig was relieved to hear that, since he was only a little younger. Atel commented that the two of them needed to live, as the youngest. They were likely the future of the island. As they launched another attack on Xalcak, he outmaneuvered them again with his mass manipulation, fading into the bridge and overcoming them. He stabbed Rakis from behind, forcing her Power Scream into Sigil. Rakis wouldn't survive the stab. Seig entered the fight again, along with Atel, who left Hark behind; healed enough. Veran rushed in to assist. Raiz entered the fight again, but was soon taken down again. Atel, Seig, Veran and Clasis mounted a united attack on him, but he evaded with his powers and took them down from behind, only for Hark to impale him from behind. As they tried to reach the villages, Hark used his vines to try to hold the enemy back, despite the orders being to get to the villages first. As they fled, Hark was wounded and went down, but Veran forbade help, since he was in his element and could survive. Clasis tried to help with his Magma, however, since Seig wasn't helping due to Veran's words. Veran admitted that he knew they would lose Hark, but didn't want to have to admit it. Hark tried to follow, but went down. Before being killed, he took a stone and poured his power into it, making it into a Toa Stone. He briefly became a Turaga before being overrun by the enemy hordes, dying. When the Toa arrived, they jumped into the fight and helped Island Defense, doing great deals of damage now that they could stand and fight. Seig and Sion fought back to back, watching each other. Sion said this was a one time thing, and that the next time they did this would have money involved. Sion added that Seig would need him someday, but Seig discounted that. In the end, the attack was defeated. Clasis and Veran went on to places unknown, with Veran leaving Seig in charge. Years after the Great Cataclysm, Raiz had changed at some point to become a normal man, fighting as the new second in command under Seig, with Strievers appearing again, and Ishiza creating a new defensive unit. Strievers soon attacked the city, forcing the team to intervene. They fought through the creatures with relative ease, and noticed that some defense members were former Island Defense. They began to wonder how the Strievers were still around, with Xalcak dead. Ryza said that they could deal with a new Xalcak, or him if he was alive again, pondering how his soldiers were around. Seig and Raiz shouted at Ryza for her thinking that four could do what eight had done in the past, when they had lost three members fighting against Xalcak. Seig and Raiz agreed that they had to keep an eye out for anyone exhibiting anything strange, that could be a sign. When Seig and Raiz led the others to the former Dunes of Sorrow, he commented that Ryza didn't know much, not knowing Xalcak died there. When Ryza asked if they sought Xalcak's corpse, Raiz stated that there was none; he was destroyed completely. As they continued, Raiz summoned a large bird Rahi and flew to scout. He stopped at a rooftop and encountered a strange woman who had Xalcak's manipulation powers. He fought her as hard as he could, but couldn't wound her. She easily defeated him, sending him to fall to his death. Raiz survived and was put into a building by Seig. Yuli kept him from rising, telling him a healer was coming. He informed them of what happened to him. Seig decided not to go to the Dunes, realizing that it wouldn't matter. They figured that the woman was hunting them, sending Strievers after them, hence why attacks were confined to their area. When the healer arrived, Raiz questioned how much the cost was. She said she would state when she was done, and told the others to leave. Ryza was outraged that a medic would force them to pay, since they had been protecting the people, spurring on an argument between her, Yuli and Seig, who told them to drop it when Sion came up. When they started on their way back, they were stopped by a horde of Strievers along with the mysterious woman. They cut through the grunts rather easily, and soon confronted the woman, who attacked by manipulating a nearby wall. Seig attacked her after they dodged, but she manipulated her body to survive. Yuli suggested paralysis, but the woman shot that idea down, while Raiz also said that even close quarters wouldn't work. The woman claimed that she would surpass Xalcak, whom she claimed to have no relation to. When asked for a name, she stated hers to be Shalax. They tried to fight her, but she outclassed and overpowered them completely, but left them living, despite knowing to kill them, stating she wanted more power first. Four days later, the team fought hard against groups of Strievers, being quickly outnumbered and overpowered, even when working together and combining powers. A military unit appeared made of Matoran, and wiped out the offensive force, shocking the Toa as a whole with their abilities and weaponry. They wondered if this was Island Defense come again, but realized Ishiza wouldn't let it happen. They did agree that it reeked of Island Defense, however, except the armor and weaponry. Soon the commander came to them and started to talk to them. As he talked, he seemed to know them. Raiz accused him of being Soldaat. He said formerly, but they all knew that. He told them of Xia being the source of their gear, and revealed himself as Sion; leader of Island Defense under Ishiza. Sometime soon after, they encountered Shalax again, along with Strievers and Sliths, fighting hard, but losing due to pure numbers. When the Island Defense arrived, they helped end the fighting. A week later he arrived on the scene of a fight with Strievers of both Xalcak and Shalax against Island Defense. The two elder Toa pointed out the differences to the rookies, and started to fight, shooting down the theory that Strievers had just survived, realizing something was wrong here. As the fight continued, Seig and Raiz spoke about Xalcak's passing, and about how Destiny itself became corrupted due to his death. They wondered if that was somehow the case with the Strievers that were obviously his appearing. When Xalcak appeared, Raiz rushed him, stating that this time would be different. He was taken down simply, quickly, forcing Seig to take his place, but it never happened. The fight started to end when Shalax revealed that Sion was her pawn. The group arrived the next day to help Sion deal with a Slith. They noticed him holding a Toa Stone, to which Seig and Raiz screamed at him to put down. Sion refused and decided to transform. Yuli asked if it would even work; Seig said it would, since Destiny had been distorted when Xalcak died. Sion was able to dispatch the Slith between talking to the Toa, defending his position as a new Toa, and claiming he didn't believe he was never not destined to be a Toa; he believed this was fated upon him, and not a distortion of Destiny caused by Xalcak's death. Raiz challenged Sion to a duel to prove himself since arguing got them nowhere. He declined, stating he had to lead his men, and would not fight a fellow Toa. He was accused of being greedy; wanting a legacy, but he denied it, and further went on to state his beliefs for why he helped to have the city raised up on the island; to help the people of the island in the end. He spoke with Yuli and Ryza as he departed to see Ishiza, telling them he was now like them, but Ryza wasn't happy about it, and called him a false prophet and false Toa, which he denied. The Toa found themselves fighting minions of Shalax and Xalcak soon, but the corpses were taking longer to vanish, which was surprising. Yuli meanwhile raised the issue of Sion as a Toa, wondering what they would do about him and Island Defense. They noticed that the enemies were slain by Sion's unit, and were only Shalax's; they pondered if it meant she was weakening, due to the slower dissolving rate. Raiz commented that this time they aren't bleeding the Matoran dry, so it wasn't a problem; they were an asset now. They would keep their eyes on Island Defense, and then ran off to see the rest of the battle, which Sion led. Sion was angered by their appearance, claiming this to be their fight. Seig told him that it was for the island, so it was all of their fight. The four Toa did as much damage as they could alongside Island Defense. When it ended, Sion had no information on the corpses - Shalax's - which dissolved slower than the others. His scope had nothing. Sion had to guess that she was growing weaker. Raiz wanted to know how he would know, since Sion never fought her. Seig commented that he heard bits of a conversation, which then was cut off by Shalax's answer; he was her puppet, announcing it to the Toa now. She told them that she had the city built for the sake of an easier job of taking Xalcak's powers when he died. Xalcak lashed out at her, attempting to kill her, as he was plotting her death. Seig ordered everyone to fall back as Shalax vanished, leaving only Xalcak. Raiz wanted to fight, to make up for his poor performance last time. He and Raiz were going to do it alone. The women refused to abide and wanted to fight with them. Sion had his men fire as well. Seig wanted the Matoran soldiers to leave, but they refused to go. Sion told them that he would fight alone; a notion which Raiz mocked. Sion fought alone, as he said he would. They were shocked as Sion used his scope to find Xalcak every time he hid, and used his speed to impale the enemy, burning him to death. As Sion called his men back, he and Raiz argued. Sion argued his superiority due to his training, and that if the Toa had had his training, they could have won. Raiz struck him, but Sion let it go, since he inadvertently insulted the deaths of their comrades. He and his men departed. Seig tried to keep it under control. Yuli commented that it didn't matter who killed Xalcak; as long as he was dead. Seig agreed. A new battle soon began, forcing Sion and his men to mobilize to save the Matoran in danger. The Toa soon arrived and contributed to the Striever battle. Soon close quarters became necessary, forcing the Toa to fight with their weapons as Sion ordered his men to bayonets. As the enemy forces were cut down to three, Sion fought them alone. One Striever he was killing lifted the head blade and slashed his neck as it died, dealing a nearly mortal wound to Sion. Sieg wanted him to live, while Raiz didn't, and even Yuli started to turn against Sion, while Ryza already had. Sion and his men left the scene. Two days later, Shalax unleashed a massive invasion. Seig pondered if Sion's wound was intentional at this point, and Raiz had to agree, since they had never seen the head blades in use before. They pondered if they could kill her now that she would be weakened due to such a large summon. They decided it was worth trying, but they were reminded that Xalcak's minions persisted after his death, but the circumstances were different, they hoped. After an hour of fighting, it seemed like no dent had been made. Island Defense soon arrived to live up to their name, however, being led by a foolish, wounded Sion. Sion swore not to die, and that he would do all he could for them. He just wanted Shalax's head. Seig agreed and went to the others as Sion and his team moved through harder, one asking Sion if they were opposing Ishiza now, or if she was involved, since the attack was in the poorer districts primarily. Sion said he didn't know, and they would fight for the people now. She hid herself in the walls, but the Toa covered themselves and prevented her from rising up around them. She met them in direct combat after being angered by their tactic, overpowering all four of them. Due to Yuli and Ryza's powers, she was stunned and underwent muscle convulsions, making herself open. Seig and Raiz tore through her from the front. Combining Air and Weather caused the pressure to become too much, killing her. They started back to assist Sion and his group, realizing that Ishiza's time was ending, and that Sion was their ally, along with Island Defense, as it was his; not Ishiza's any longer. They all hoped to survive. Abilities & Traits Raiz was once a berserker who lived only to fight. Over time he grew out of those habits, becoming more civilized and a leader. Raiz has kept his bloodlust under control, but has slowly been losing his grip as of late, due to people like Sion. He doesn't want to lose himself, but feels as though he's losing all control, which he worked for years to obtain. He has the power to control Rahi, usually summoning a hawk type Rahi. Mask & Tools Raiz wears an unknown Kanohi and used to use dual arm blades. He currently uses claws and a sword. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Kur-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji Category:Matoran